


Little black dress.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Summary: It’s the welcome party for you at Alexandria and a little black dress makes your dreams come true.





	

  
“I’m gonna fucking kill Maggie.” You muttered whilst looking at yourself in the mirror. It was your group’s welcome party to Alexandria tonight, you were never one to dress up before the world went to shit, so Maggie offered to pick a dress for you. You wouldn’t have expected her to pick such a…. sexy dress. It was black and low cut, you weren’t going to lie, your boobs looked amazing. The dress hugged your hourglass figure perfectly, showing off your tiny waist and beautiful curves. It was quite short so your thigh tattoos, that were normally hidden behind your jeans, were now on show. You had some black wedge heels to go with it. Part of you felt sexy but then you felt silly. It was the fucking apocalypse, and here you were dressed like this. You started feeling silly and self conscious, but you knew you had to go, for the group. The only one who wasn’t going was Daryl, which wasn’t a surprise. But you couldn’t help being a little envious that he got out of going to this stupid party, whilst you were forced to go. You looked at yourself one more time, your hair down, a little mascara on to make your big doe like eyes even bigger. You’d already been stood here for about an hour, so you knew you were going to be late. You took a deep breath and left the room.  
You stood at Deanna’s front door, willing yourself to go in. You could already hear the bustle of people inside. Your anxiety was at an all time high. You didn’t like to be around alot of people, especially people that seemed to be oblivious to the threat outside of these walls. Chewing your bottom lip, you were about to turn around and go back home, when the door suddenly opened.

  
“Oh! Hi y/n!” Spencer smiled. “You look amazing!”  
You couldn’t help but blush slightly and felt uncomfortable. You smiled warmly at him as he stepped aside to let you in. You scanned the room to find your family, they were stood together just drinking and laughing. You rushed over trying to be as unnoticed as possible, you really didn’t like being the centre of attention and this dress was making you feel more and more uncomfortable by the second. As you got to Maggie you smacked her lightly on the arm.  
“What the fuck Mags?!” You glared at her playfully. They all looked at you slightly shocked by what you were wearing. They had only ever seen you in jeans and a tank or shirt, usually covered in all sorts of crap.  
“What? You look good don’t you?” She asked raising her eyebrows.  
“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to get me laid.” You smirked at her. She laughed and just smiled at you.  
“That dress is amazing y/n.” Said Michonne.  
“Yeah you scrub up well!” Abraham smirked whilst patting you on the shoulder.  
After about 5 whole minutes of weird compliments from your post apocalyptic family, you decided to wander around a bit and say hi to Deanna. You just wanted to leave but felt like you had to greet your host first. You couldn’t help but notice most of the men’s eyes burning into you. You felt so uncomfortable and on display. You found Deanna, and after a bit of small talk, you decided to head back home.

  
The breeze was welcome and you took a deep breath as you walked down the porch steps. You decided to go for a small walk around, the star’s were out and you couldn’t help but admire how peaceful it all felt. You stood near the lake and was just in your own world, you didn’t even hear the footsteps behind you.  
“Y/n?”  
The gruff voice startled you, but when you looked and saw Daryl, you couldn’t help but smile. He looked slightly shocked and his tone of voice suggested he had doubts it was actually you.  
“I know, I look stupid, you don’t have to tell me.” You sighed with a sad smile on your face.  
“N-Nah, ya look…..” He cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly. “ Ya look beautiful.” He looked right up into your eyes when he said that last part and your insides nearly turned to mush. You’d never admit it, but you had the biggest crush on Daryl since you met him at the prison. You’d become quite close to him as friends but didn’t think he was interested in you in any other way. So you just admired him from afar when he wasn’t looking.  
You blushed bright red and looked to the floor. You didn’t really know what to say.  
“Um…Thanks. No ones ever called me beautiful before.” You said, looking up at him slightly. He looked confused and stepped slightly closer to you. Your heart started racing and your mouth went dry.  
“I dunno why, yer the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Even when yer covered in mud and walker guts.” He smirked at you. You blushed even deeper red this time and bit your bottom lip. Daryl never said these kind of things to you, and it meant the most hearing it from him. He noticed you blushing and feeling slightly embarrassed.  
“C’mon, we can walk home together.” He smiled. You smiled back and you both walked home, talking about the party and how he didn’t miss much.

  
As you got inside you both collapsed on the couch and you started to take your heels off.  
“My feet are so fucking sore.” You whined playfully.  
“C'mere.” He said softly. He grabbed you foot softly, turning you sideways so your feet were across his lap. He started to rub your feet gently and you closed your eyes and sighed contently. His hands felt amazing on your feet and you couldn’t help but think of how nice they would feel on other parts of your body. You opened your eyes as you felt yourself blush slightly at your dirty thoughts. You looked at his handsome face and he looked up at you, you didn’t even realise you were staring at him.  
“What ya staring at?” He asked with a lop sided smile. You blushed for like the millionth time that day and smiled back at him.  
“Just admiring your face.” You said with a cheeky grin. His complements from earlier had instilled a slight confidence in you to push the boundaries slightly with your friendship.  
“Dunno why, ain’t much to look at.” He said looking back down at you feet, whilst he continued working his magic on them.  
“You’re kidding right?” You asked, he looked back up at you. “You’re really fucking handsome. You’re hands down the sexiest man I’ve ever laid my eyes on, and that includes before the world went to shit.” You smirked at him. Now it was his turn to blush, but he looked back at your feet to hide it with a smile on his face.  
“Didn’t think ya thought of me like that.” He said, still smiling slightly. “Didn’t think that ya would like a man like me.” He said, this time more serious, whilst gazing at you. You frowned slightly by his words and scooted closer to him, so you were now nearly fully sat on his lap, faces just inches apart. You gently brushed his hair away from his eyes and kept playing with it as you spoke.  
“A man like you? You mean loyal, kind, selfless, loving, caring, incredibly brave, and not to mention really fucking badass. “ You smiled at him. “I’d be a fool not to fall for a guy like you.” He blushed slightly again but his smile had come back.

  
His gaze kept flickering between your eyes and mouth. Your heart started pounding against your chest. He started leaning in slightly, looking as if he needed conformation that you were on the same page. You closed the gap as your lips pressed against his. His lips were surprisingly soft and he tasted like cigarettes and mint, which was a nice combination. His hand went onto the back of your neck, tangling slightly in your hair. A soft moan escaped your lips and you felt him smile into the kiss. It started getting more heated and he grabbed your hip with his other hand. You leant up and sat on him, legs either side of his. One of you hands tangled in his hair whilst the other was holding onto one of his amazing muscular arms.  
You reluctantly parted for air and you rested your forehead on his, staring into each other eyes.  
“Yer so fuckin’ beautiful y/n.” He said softly whilst cupping your cheek. You smiled widely at him, feeling so lucky to be in his arms at this moment. “I want ya to be mine. I want everyone to know yer mine.” He nibbled on his bottom lip whilst staring into your eyes.  
“I’ve been yours for a long time Dixon.” You smiled sweetly at him. He couldn’t help the boyish grin on his face, his hand found its place back in your hair and he pulled you in for another amazing kiss.  
It was that moment you thought to yourself to remember to thank Maggie for picking this dress.


End file.
